The Dawn Series
by 3-left-turns
Summary: I always knew i would be the first to go. It doesn't matter that she was born first & I was born second. She will always win & I will always have to sacrifice. She will be the happy ending & I will be the tragedy. I have always known. AU. BXE Sister Fic
1. AuroraPrologue

The

Dawn

Series

By: 3-left-turns

**Summary: I always knew i would be the first to go. The first of the two of us to die. It doesn't matter that she was born first and I was born second. She will always win and I will always have to sacrifice. She will be the happy ending and I will be the tragedy. I have always known that i would die first. I have always known.**

**Note: This story and the characters I create (specifically Francesca Swan) are mine and not anyone else's. All recognizable characters from the Twilight series are of course Stephanie Meyer's. The Dawn series is just an idea that i have had in my head for quite a bit of time. Bella, as much as i love the character, has always seem to be the extremely selfish type(as well as being a strong person and a fighter) despite being portrayed as the sacrificial lamb. In the end, she chooses what she wants for herself and not what is actually the best for her and those around her. And as much i like the ending she does end up dead because of her choices. So in conclusion, i thought about creating a character who is essentially the opposite. One who is portrayed as fighter and strong person but in reality is actually a little girl who continuously sacrifices her own happiness for others. This was how Frankie came to be in my mind. Now despite this fundamental difference, and a few not so fundamental, between the two characters, they are also similar in the fact that they love deeply quickly. Hopefully you like what you read or at least give it a chance. **

**Extra Note: i need a beta for this story. Anyone willing please message me before you try to email me.**

**Extra Extra Note: This prologue became real while listening to Seven Devils by Florence+the Machine. So i suggest listening to the song while reading the prologue. No specific part of the song either, the entire song works for the prologue.**

**Book One**

**Aurora**

**Prologue**

I always knew I would be the first to go.

The first of the two us to die.

Forget the bullshit stories about twins leaving this earth together, no matter how close or far apart they were. It's a pack of lies to make sets of twins feel better about themselves and their unique freakiness.

It doesn't matter that me and Bell are, and have always been, the ideal set of twins. It doesn't matter that me and Bell created our own silent language that only we could ever understand. It doesn't matter that me and Bell have always been able to instinctively know what the other has needed. It doesn't matter that even after years apart I can still sense Bell's presence in the back of my head. It doesn't even matter that she was born first and I was second.

I will still be the first to leave this world.

The reason for this being so is simple enough.

She will always win and I will always have to sacrifice.

In this specific case, I must sacrifice myself to save the precious, and pathetically happy, life of my selfish sister. She will be the happy ending and I will be the tragedy.

Pathetically sad, considering that I was the first to know and touch this world of supernatural means. Pathetic, considering that I was nether naive nor delusional upon meeting and accepting these creatures of darkness and light. Pathetic, considering that I was the one who was supposed to have the happily-ever-after with these monsters, who had become my family.

But then she had come, and changed everything.

Took everything.

She fought, and kept fighting, until she won, and had all of the victor's spoils: my life, my family, and my happy ending.

I'll give her this: She didn't know she was fighting me, and if she had, maybe things would be different. But in the end, she didn't.

So, I hate her, and what I will have to do for her.

But then again, I had always known that i would be the first to die.

I am Francesca "Frankie" Swan.

And...

I had always known.

**Final Note: Thanks for reading. As mentioned before I need a beta please message me. I hope you liked it and I hope you'll review, and be kind. This is my first published story, and well, constructive criticism is always the best. I will be updating soon. Otherwise, thanks.**

**XD**

**3-left-turns**


	2. Aurora1

The

Dawn

Series

By: 3-left-turns

**Note: Hello again. Sorry that it's taken me so long to write up the first chapter. Honestly I just got super busy with life, but I'm back! YAY! Hope you like this first chapter of the Dawn series... Hopefully it comes out a little longer then the prologue... Anyways, my disclaimer from the prologue counts for the rest of the chapters of this story. Alright, here it goes... read on... and BTW I wrote this while listening to Good Times Gonna Come by Aqualung... well have at it.**

**Book One**

**Aurora**

**Chapter One**

Once upon a time there were two little girls, who lived in a happy little home. They had everything they could have ever wanted. A father who loved them both, a mother who adored them, and a quiet little home, in a sleepy little town, on the edge of a lush forest. But most especially they had each other.

What utter and complete bullshit. This was the lie Renee told as babies, and I'll tell you why it's a lie.

First off, our home was never happy. Renee and Charlie had always fought with each other. It didn't matter that they had been with each other since freshman year of high school, it didn't matter that they got married after high school, and it especially didn't matter that they had twin baby girls to look after, they would always fight. Their supposed love bordered that thin goddamn line between true love and true disgust. If they couldn't get along with each other before they had had us, why in the hell did they think that a kid, or in our case, twins, would fix their marriage. They were delusional and spiteful, and even as babies we both knew that "Mommy" and "Daddy" didn't like each other.

The next lie was the we had a father who loved us both and a mother who adored us. Wrong. It may have seemed like that in the beginning, but over time Charlie just loved Bella, and it was the same with Renee. Isabella was perfect child, and never caused any problems, while for me, in their minds, I was the problem child from hell. Bells wouldn't put up a fuss, she wouldn't fight back, she wouldn't complain, and she certainly wouldn't have made an extraordinary demands. As for me, all I could ever do was put a fuss, complain, and make demands on everyone's time. I wasn't quiet or sweet, in reality I was loud, mean, and confused as to why my parents didn't love each other, like any kid would be. And, the idea that Renee adored us was hilarious, when in reality she was, and is, a child with a Peter Pan complex over ten miles long, who should have never been married nor had kids. It would eventually show with time that while Renee might have loved us, as every breeder does with their offspring, she would never adore us. In her eyes we were competition, blatant signs that she was old, used up, and not even remotely relevant. Bells would choose to ignore this and become less like a like child and more like a parent to our wayward, free-spirited "mother", while I would be less naive, more cynical, and choose to throw it in the bitches face for as long as I could. And as for my reactions to Charlie's over indulged favoritism of Bella, I would later in my life create a family of my own choosing, proving that dear old Dad was obsolete in my mind.

To ask questions was a crime in my house, a silent rule that Bella had always followed. So when Renee packed up our bags and shoved us into her car, shortly after our fifth birthday, we weren't allowed to ask why Charlie was being left behind, we just had to get over it. I didn't. I wanted to know why. So when Renee had enough, I was shipped off to the sperm bank, while Bells got to stay with hippie dippie, with the occasional release to visit us in the gloom doom of the west coast, Forks, Washington. We were not a happy family, and we would never be normal.

So the final nail in the coffin, that this story was just a demented fairy tale, was the idea that me and Bells were even remotely close. Actually, it was laughable. Not just the fact that I hadn't spoken to my sister in years, or that she would always look down on me for not following the "rules", or her purposefully taking any good thing in my life, like Thomas Benson, my husband in the first grade, or Ashley Larson, my best friend in fifth grade, not mention our breeders. The reality was, while I was loyal, and a insecure sacrificing little bitch, my sister was never one to ever have my back. After all, she was the good girl, and I was the rotten egg. Still true, even at seventeen.

So why does any of this really matter, well because at this moment I happen to be driving into Seattle. To go to the airport. To pick up Isabella.

You see for some insane reason Renee decides to get married, again, to a younger man, no surprise there, and move around the country with said boy, again no surprise. However, Bells, as the ever apparent good child, decides that this would be good time to reconnect to the absentee father, and frustrating, distant, little sister.

I've come to the conclusion, that Isabella Swan is bat-shit crazy.

She doesn't like Forks, never has, and she might even be allergic to rain, she dislikes it so much. She certainly doesn't like talking to Charlie, or for that matter visiting Charlie, nor does she have any really interest in me or my life. I think she legitimately just doesn't give a shit. However, she is the good girl and will sacrifice for Renee's apparent happiness, gypsy lifestyle, and twisted romance.

Passive aggressive little brat. Fucking self-helping sacrificial lamb chop.

You know what, in the end, she doesn't matter because I have my family as odd as we may be. I don't need her, or Charlie, or even hippie dippie Renee and her new boy toy. I have Daddy, Mama, Eddie, Rosie, Em, Jazz, and Ali. They are all I really need.

TDS-TDS-TDS-TDS-TDS-TDS

She's quiet.

Really quiet.

It's awkward, and suffocating.

And super annoying that she doesn't even have to talk, and already gets on my nerves.

I turn up the radio louder to fill up the silence.

It's not working, because now she's staring at me like I'm the one who needs to start.

"So, how have ya been?" I ask. Dammit. She turns forward again, and whispers out, "I'm fine. Mom's happy."

"I didn't ask about Mom, Twit. I asked about you," I snap.

Silence. Go figure. Passive aggressive twit.

"Why did you come?" I ask, "You hate it here. And don't give me that bullshit about helping out Renee and what's-his-face." She doesn't make a single noise, but I know she's pissed from the tensing of her shoulders. Good. I've gotta get some response from the robot.

"Fine. Excited about school?" I ask.

"No," she snaps. "I'm not excited about stupid Forks High, or for that matter Forks, in general. Happy? Hell-spawn." I smile. Thank god. Maybe she won't be as boring as I thought. Pissing her off will be quite fun, maybe even more fun then pissing off Charlie.

He throws her a surprise party, a pitiful one with only him, and me, as the guests. But, why should I be surprised. He baked a cake, decorated with streamers and a banner, and he cooked burgers. The dick.

Charlie rushes towards Bella, quickly wrapping his arms around her, and lifting her into a bear hug. Sonofabitch. I can't remember the last time that Sheriff Charles Swan gave me a bear hug. At least she's uncomfortable, that gives me evil joy, and satisfies the pain in my chest a little. Before I can even say a word, or move towards the front door, Charlie has already swept her up the stairs to her bedroom, without even a howdy-do or thank you to me.

Without placing a single one of my belongings down, Bells carried her own shit into the house, I slowly turn towards the door. Quietly whispering to myself, as I walk out the door, "You're welcome, Charlie. No worries. I'm gonna go now. I'm staying with Ali for the rest of the week. Don't bother helping me to the door. Asshole."

I hate him, and I hate her. And it has nothing do with wanting his attention. Charlie can go fuck himself for all I care. At least, I get to go home without him bitching about it. Thank god, and Bells, for small favors.

TDS-TDS-TDS-TDS-TDS-TDS-TDS

I slowly pull up the hill into the driveway.

I'm already smiling.

It's good to be home.

I open the car door, as I feel a movement of air rush past me. I turn to the drivers seat, and where my overnight bag, purse, and cell phone had been in the passenger seat, they were now gone. I smiled. Em could be such a gentlemen.

Quietly, turning off the car, getting out, and then up the steps to the front door, now wide open, I say not a single word. As I enter through the door, I'm quietly wrapped in a hug, in a unique smell that could only be Mama. I breathe her in, and then in a whisper "I am so glad I'm home. I love you. "

The door is then shut closed, her hug is tightened, and all I feel is love.

TDS-TDS-TDS-TDS-TDS-TDS-TDS

**Thank you so much for reading i hope you like it... Do not forget to review... critiques are wanted... but not means ones... Thanks again.**

**XD**

**3-left-turns**


End file.
